<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sing a song beside you by anorchidisnotaflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131400">sing a song beside you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorchidisnotaflower/pseuds/anorchidisnotaflower'>anorchidisnotaflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Where Finn Is Alive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorchidisnotaflower/pseuds/anorchidisnotaflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hello, you’ve reached the office of Finn Hudson, coach of J.B. High’s Glee Club,” he said, smiling into the receiver. He smiled wider when he heard the voice on the other end.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is this the Finn Hudson I’m speaking to? The one and only?” Rachel asked.</em>
</p>
<p>A little phone call, and a little love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sing a song beside you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwinterwinter/gifts">winterwinterwinter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s run that again!” Finn Hudson called out across the auditorium, accompanied by a hearty dose of clapping.</p>
<p>The students on stage, clad in gold costumes and posed for a big finish, wilted, just slightly.</p>
<p>“Seriously? I thought we got it that time,” one of them called out— Sherry, if Finn remembered correctly.</p>
<p>“You were fantastic,” Finn said as he made his way down the aisles to the front of the stage. “And I mean that, really. But it’s always a good idea to run through our Sectionals numbers a few times.”</p>
<p>“We’ve already done it twice,” another student complained, tossing his arms down dramatically. That one was Rob.</p>
<p>Finn had only been working with this Glee Club at John Brown High School for a few weeks, but he’d been doing his best to learn all the members’ names. He had most of them down— sometimes he still got Morgan and Miriam mixed up, but he’d get the hang of it. They’d been sweet about it in the meantime, and the kids were all great, really. The only downside was that they thought if they performed something once, they’d never have to do it again.</p>
<p>“Practice makes perfect,” Finn said, using his best teacher voice. “And I know you’ve all heard that a thousand times, but it’s true. We need to get to the point where you know this inside and out.”</p>
<p>“What, so we can do it blindfolded and backward?” Miriam chimed in. At least, it seemed like it was Miriam. She was the one with the headband, right?</p>
<p>Finn pointed right at her, whoever she was. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Can we just do it one more time?” Rob asked. “Please? There’s a football game on tonight, and most of us are going.”</p>
<p>Finn looked around at the few nodding students, noting that most of them didn’t really care about football last he checked. But he sighed, trying to hide a smile.</p>
<p>“Fine, you win,” he said, drowned out by the chorus of cheers. “One more time for the road.”</p>
<p>With a wave of his hand, they got back into places and started up “24K Magic,” and Finn was pleased to see that they were a lot more enthusiastic this time.</p>
<p>When the number ended, he gave them a big whistle, clapping loudly. “That’s what we like to see! Keep that energy up tomorrow, guys. And big smiles, too!”</p>
<p>Most of the kids smiled back, but some of them were already rushing backstage, eager to head out for the day. Finn didn’t see it as a loss, not yet. They’d only known each other a little while, after all, and already they were starting to foster a friendly community. Finn hoped beyond anything that they’d be able to create the kind of family he’d had back in McKinley. Not exactly the same, of course, but that same support, that same love. That’s what Finn cared about.</p>
<p>Right as he was packing up his bag for the day, cleaning off the desk in his little office, his phone rang. There was only a handful of people that it could be, but Finn had a feeling he knew exactly who it was before he picked up.</p>
<p>“Hello, you’ve reached the office of Finn Hudson, coach of J.B. High’s Glee Club,” he said, smiling into the receiver. He smiled wider when he heard the voice on the other end.</p>
<p>“Is this <em>the</em> Finn Hudson I’m speaking to? The one and only?” Rachel asked.</p>
<p>“It must be. And could that be Broadway star and love of my life Rachel Berry Hudson?”</p>
<p>“Oh, stop,” Rachel laughed, and Finn’s heart leaped at the sound. “But yes, it is. I just wanted to hear your voice.”</p>
<p>Finn took a seat at his desk, leaning back. “I was just heading out for the day. You have good timing.”</p>
<p>“Shoot, I knew I would interrupt something. I’ll let you drive home—”</p>
<p>“Rachel, baby, it’s okay,” Finn said. “I wanted to hear your voice, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Rachel said, soft. “Good.”</p>
<p>Finn couldn’t help but grin— Rachel always had that effect on him, making him smile without meaning to. “So, how’s New York?”</p>
<p>“You know. Same old, same old,” Rachel said. “Busy as ever, but the show’s been going well. Jesse says hi.”</p>
<p>“How’s he doing? I know you were nervous about working together again.”</p>
<p>Rachel sighs, but it’s a happy sound. “I didn’t really have anything to worry about. Jesse St. James is a perfect gentleman, as you know.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Finn admitted. “He almost stole my future wife away from me before we even got engaged.”</p>
<p>“You always knew you were going to win me over,” Rachel giggled. “Jesse barely had a chance.”</p>
<p>“Still. He was in the running for a while.”</p>
<p>“It was always going to be you,” Rachel said, and she sounded exactly like she had on their wedding day.</p>
<p>Finn closed his eyes. “Yeah. It was always you for me, too.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Finn sat in the little silence between them for a moment, imagining Rachel at her little bureau backstage. “You remember our wedding?”</p>
<p>Rachel laughed. “Of course I do, silly. It was right after <em>Funny Girl</em> closed, so how could I forget?”</p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> how you remember our wedding?” Finn asked, leaning forward. “From the show you were in?”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean!”</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding, Rachel,” Finn said. “There was a lot going on.”</p>
<p>“There’s <em>always</em> a lot going on,” Rachel pointed out.</p>
<p>Finn snorted. “Glee kids create drama wherever they go, huh?”</p>
<p>“Speaking <em>of</em>,” Rachel said, “how are the kids? Tell me everything. Don’t leave out any details, including the worst ones.”</p>
<p>Finn shrugged, even if Rachel couldn’t see it. “No bad details to speak of, really. They’ve been great. I’m still getting used to all the new names, but I have most of them down.”</p>
<p>“Did you use the index card method I told you about?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Rachel, I did,” Finn said, a little exasperated but entirely fond. “And it helped a little, so thank you.”</p>
<p>Rachel hummed. “Good. What have they been working on?”</p>
<p>“We ended up going for a Bruno Mars theme for Sectionals,” Finn said, leaning his feet up on the desk. “’24K Magic’ is going well, but we haven’t started ‘Count on Me’ yet. Do you think it’ll work for Sectionals?”</p>
<p>“It’s a softer number,” Rachel mused, “but if you start with high energy and end with a big closing number, you’ll be fine. A good performance always has a little breathing room.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” Finn nodded. “We’ll have to get you out here one of these days. Teach these kids some real expert tips.”</p>
<p>Rachel laughed again, and Finn could see, in his mind’s eye, Rachel tossing her hair and looking down. “Well, next time I get some time off, I’d love to.”</p>
<p>Finn grinned. “Perfect. I get to show off my Broadway star wife, and the kids get to learn a few things.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a flirt,” Rachel exclaimed, but Finn could feel the smile in her voice.</p>
<p>“Some things never change, huh?”</p>
<p>There was a little pause, and when Rachel spoke up again, her voice was quiet, almost too quiet. “I miss you.”</p>
<p>“I miss you, too,” Finn said. Long-distance hadn’t been easy on either of them, but knowing Rachel was out there, living her dreams with a little gold ring on her finger— well, Finn wouldn’t give that up for the world.</p>
<p>“Some days I wish you were here,” Rachel continued. “I mean, every day I wish you were here, but sometimes, when I’m in the show, I just... imagine it’s you singing with me instead.”</p>
<p>Finn closed his eyes, picturing it along with Rachel, hundreds of miles away. “I think that’s what I miss most, too. Just you and me up on that stage like we were the only two people in the world.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Rachel sighed, and Finn wished more than he ever had before that Rachel was in his arms right this minute.</p>
<p>He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from tearing up and took a deep breath, knowing Rachel could hear it. “Enough sad stuff. How’s Skim?”</p>
<p>“<em>Skimbleshanks</em> is doing just fine, thank you very much,” Rachel said, emphasizing the name. “He’s a nuisance, but he hasn’t gotten into the cabinets this week, so I think that’s an improvement.”</p>
<p>“He still meowing at two in the morning?” Finn asked.</p>
<p>Rachel huffed. “Of course he is. I have earplugs, though, so he can’t bother me anymore.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t know why you love that cat so much,” Finn joked.</p>
<p>“He’s our cat,” Rachel said. “That’s why. And sometimes he can be cute when he wants to be.”</p>
<p>“Remind you of anyone?”</p>
<p>“Stop hunting for compliments,” Rachel said, and Finn could practically feel her playfully swatting at his arm.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Finn laughed. “Give Skim a kiss for me, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>Finn heard a little creak in the background of the call, and Rachel’s voice was muffled for a moment. He waited patiently, knowing now for certain that Rachel was still backstage.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Rachel said, voice clear again. “That was Jesse. We have to get going for the night.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. So do I,” Finn said, glancing around the dark hallways outside his office.</p>
<p>“Will you...” Rachel paused. “Will you call me when you get home?”</p>
<p>“Of course I will,” Finn said, putting as much love as he could into every word. “I have to say good night, don’t I?”</p>
<p>Finn could feel Rachel’s soft little smile on the other end. “I knew you wouldn’t forget. I’ll see you soon, okay?”</p>
<p>“See you soon, Mrs. Hudson.” Finn would give Rachel a kiss at this moment if he could.</p>
<p>Rachel’s voice was as bright as if they were together in person, as if Finn really had just kissed her. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” The line clicked, and Finn leaned back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach. He looked around at the posters on the walls, little health diagrams and motivational phrases and music charts, and breathed in deep, letting it out slow.</p>
<p>Then, with a spring in his step, Finn grabbed his bag and headed home to call his wife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>